A swim ring is generally a donut-shaped inflatable tube that is made of a flexible plastic material. To achieve this shape, the swim ring generally includes two identically-sized circular layers of plastic, where an inner concentric circle of plastic has been removed and where the inner and outer edges are joined to form an air chamber. The swim ring also includes a valve that allows the air chamber of the swim ring to be inflated with air. Once inflated, the swim ring can, for example, be placed around the torso of the user. For infants, swim rings are made that can be placed around the neck of an infant.